The present invention relates primarily to a fluorescent lighting fixture having a plug-in replaceable electronic ballast, and more particularly to a fluorescent electronic ballast that can be replaced without the need of dismantling the installed fixture. The present invention also relates to a lighting fixture, illumination source support apparatus having an engaging component insertable into a recess and being rotatable therein for attachment.
Many of the present day fluorescent lighting fixtures have a ballasting arrangement where the ballast is an integral part of a fluorescent lighting fixture. These ballasts do not have a life expectancy greater than the fluorescent lamps themselvesxe2x80x94their mean-time-between-failures (MTBF) is substantially smaller. Consequently, when a ballast failure occurs, the entire fixture can either be disposed of or, it may become necessary to have someone, such as a licensed electrician, replace the ballast.
Also, the prior art disclosed illumination source support brackets that are mounted to the base of a lighting fixture by using self-tapping screws as the hold-down means for an electronic ballast housing and lamp support bracket. This hold-down means is disadvantageous because of the number of components needed to assemble the lighting fixture and because of the number of operations required during the manufacturing and assembly process. Additonally, this hold-down means may require the need for specialized tools and assembly fixtures to aid in the assembly process.
The following prior art discloses several mounting apparatus as used in other lighting fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,533, granted Aug. 4, 1998, to B. Alvardo-Rodriques, discloses an improved system of interconnecting ballasts and fluorescent lamps. The ballast circuit has wires running from the receptacles to the fluorescent lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,618, granted Feb. 13, 1996, to U. Vakil, discloses a quick connect/disconnect lighting fixture that requires no tools to install or remove after the initial installation. A typical consumer is then able to convert an existing incandescent lighting fixture to a fluorescent light fixture and maintain it after it is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,915, granted Jul. 14, 1992, to D. W. Lerch, discloses a dome shaped decorative fixture that is marketed in kit form with its individual components easily assembled or disassembled. The dome shaped decorative lighting fixture has been designed to be mounted in a ceiling either below a skylight and/or within a housing built into the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,590, granted Jul. 7, 1992, to W. Holzer, discloses a compact fluorescent lamp and an electronic ballast that is constructed as a separate unit, which constituting an adapter, is electrically and mechanically connectable with the lamp by means of a plug-in connection. The plug-in connection between the ballast and the lamp extends in the direction of the lamp at least partially into the space surrounded by the lamp to achieve the smallest possible length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029, 593, granted Jun. 14, 1977, to R. A. Natoli, teaches of a twist lock lamp socket locking means that comprises a lamp socket and panel assembly that includes a socket panel opening having a plurality of equally spaced radially outwardly directed retention slots therein that receive a plurality of circumferentially spaced socket retention tabs on a lamp socket. The socket is rotatably locked in position on the panel using a spring-biased tab located at the end of each ramped surface that engages with retention slots on the panel surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,208, granted Jun. 26, 1973, to A. Mills, discloses a lighting fixture that utilizes one or more circular fluorescent lamps that is connectable to conventional screw-in or bayonet type sockets. A pair of upper and lower housing members provides a supporting enclosure for the ballast and starter components.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention.
However, there is a particular need for a fluorescent lighting fixture, having a replaceable electronic ballast that plugs in to its respective ballast receptacle, thereby obviating the need for dismantling the lighting fixture. This need, together with a lamp mounting assembly, that uses less components and specialized tools to assemble the fixture, will result in less time to manufacture and assemble, as well as, reduce the cost.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture having a plug-in replaceable electronic ballast, one that can be replaced without the need for rewiring the ballast to the existing fixture wiring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture having a novel rotatable ballast housing that supports a light source lamp bracket.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture having a novel rotatable ballast housing that supports a lamp source bracket, the lighting fixture having fewer components needed to assemble the lighting fixture.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture having a novel rotatable ballast housing that supports a lighting source lamp bracket, where only conventional tools and tooling are needed to assemble the lighting fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture having a novel rotatable ballast housing that supports a lamp source bracket, where the manufacturing and assembly costs are reduced when producing said lighting fixture.
Additionally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture having a novel rotatable ballast housing that supports a lamp source bracket, where safe operation through the secure rotational attachment of the illumination source and its related components is provided.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture having a novel rotatable ballast housing that supports a lamp source bracket, where the ballast housing is drawn flat abutting the decorative base surface, while maintaining it in position with a binding frictional engagement.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a dome-shaped decorative cover that is snap-fitted into the decorative base, where three nibs subsequently hold it in place.
These as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention relates primarily to a fluorescent lighting fixture having a novel attachment and engaging means, principally provided by a plug-in replaceable electronic ballast.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, a plug-in replaceable electronic ballast, having two pins that mate and engage with a ballast receptacle, is provided so that an unskilled user can easily remove and replace an electronic ballast, should the need arise. The ballast receptacle is basically a transition module that has a pre-wired pigtail that connects to the house wiring during the initial installation.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the attachment means is comprised of a ballast housing having a threaded portion that engages the mating threaded indentations found the base of the lighting fixture. The base of the ballast housing is inserted into the recess found in the base of the lighting fixture. By rotating the ballast housing as it is inserted into the lighting fixture base, the threaded portion of the ballast housing engages the ramped threaded depression in the lighting fixture base, thereby providing a secure attachment for the illumination source assembly. The number of components needed for the manufacture of the lighting fixture is thereby reduced, concomitantly reducing the assembly time and assembly costs.
Alternatively, the attachment means is comprised of a plurality of vanes found typically at the base of the ballast housing as used in a light source apparatus. The base of the ballast housing is inserted into the recess found in the base of the lighting fixture. By rotating the ballast housing as it is inserted into the lighting fixture base, the vanes engage the ramped screw-threadlike depressions in the lighting fixture base to provide a rapid secure attachment support for the illumination source. This means of attachment also reduces the number of components needed to manufacture and assemble the lighting fixture.
A lamp support bracket, securely attached to the end of the ballast housing opposite its mounting base, is bat-winged shaped to allow the fluorescent lamp to be positioned close to the base of the lighting fixture to permit a stylized dome-shaped cover to be snap-fitted to the base of the fixture.
The dome-shaped cover, having a circumferential ridge on its skirt, is securely held in place by snapping the cover past three nibs, spaced preferably 120 degrees apart, in the base plate.